Javier Garcia (ANFB)
Javier Ramon Garcia is a main character and the main protagonist in The Walking Dead A New Frontier Begins as a former baseball player trying to look after his sister in law and niece during the undead apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Javier was a professional baseball player in Baltimore, possibly under the jersey number 25. He was one of their best players before the apocalypse broke out. He also had two brothers, a niece, a sister in law, a mother and father. He is also a close friend of Jack, a boy from his neighborhood. Post-Apocalypse All Who Remain Alive TBA Killed Victims * Salvador Garcia (Zombified) * Numerous counts of Zombies Relationships David Garcia Javier and David have a very positive relationship with each other as seen in some of the photographs around the Garcia home. Javier is shown to bee concerned about David's fate. Hector Garcia Not much is known about their relationship, however it is presumed that Javier and Hector have a close brotherly bond between them as he is shown to be concerned about his fate along with David's. Kate Garcia Kate and Javier are shown to be close friends due to Kate being married to David, they are shown to take responsibility to look after David's daughter Mariana when David goes missing along with Hector. She is shown to back up most of his choices even though she doesn't 100 percent like some of them, she still respect's his choices to a full degree. Mariana Garcia Javier had a close relationship with his niece, Mariana. After spending four years in the apocalypse together, Javier came to regard her as his surrogate daughter. Her sweet and kind demeanor helped strengthen their bond, he also likes to tease her about her crush on her childhood friend Jack Herman much to her embarrassment. Jack Herman Due to being a childhood friend of Mariana, Jack is shown to get along with Javier and looks up to him as a older brother, Javier in turn likes Jack's company and often helps him during tough times, Javier is slightly worried about Jack finding his parents dead after they were killed by zombies and tries to support him if he comes up with a risky idea. Patricia Garcia Javier seemed to have a close relationship with his mother as he displays concern for her well-being, protecting her from his undead father and selflessly carries her to a car so she can reach the hospital. Salvador Garcia Javier and his father had a very close relationship, Javier is deeply upset when his father dies and when his father had reanimated as a zombie and was attacking David, Javier apologized to him before reluctantly killing him. Appearances * All Who Remain Alive * What To Do Now * The Law Is Dead * It's War Time Now * The Final Day Of Your Life Trivia * Unlike his video game counterpart, Javier is not kicked out of the baseball league as he wasn't betting on his games before the apocalypse. * Javier is shown to be a good fighter as he managed to injure Lonnie with his bare hands and also managing to punch a zombie onto spikes when it attacked him in the junkyard. * Javier is one of few characters to have their full name reviled, his middle name however is made up by the author as he thought is was a suitable middle name for him. Category:Protagonist